Sybil Griffiths
Sybil Griffiths, born Bishop, is the mother of Rhys and Margot. History Coming to Town After learning from Rhys that Margot had stolen Leah Wells from the Kensington Firm, Sybil came to town herself. She had dinner with her two children and Ben, during which she said she wanted Leah Wells back and would take her by force if Margot didn't give her up. Duncan/Foster Wedding Sybil went to Ben and Rhys and said that for their next job, they needed to secure invitations to the wedding of Morgan Foster and Stephanie Duncan. She said she'd tell them what the job itself was once they'd secured invitations. After Margot was arrested while trying to sell counterfeit money, Sybil arranged for her to be broken out of holding. Once that was done, she told Ben he was expected to attend the wedding to do the job. ("The Happy Couple") Sybil and her team posed as the wedding staff and used the code she'd gotten from George Tyson to replace all the money in Virginia Foster's underground vault with the counterfeit money Leah Wells had made. However, on her last trip, Alice and Dao interrupted her and she was arrested. When they went out to get Margot and the majority of the money, they found she had left with it, betraying her mother. ("The Wedding") Imprisonment After being arrested, Sybil was sent to prison and Margot continued to run the Firm. Under the guise of being Sybil's lawyer, Margot came to visit her mother, whom she believed was trying to sabotage her from prison. Sybil insisted that she wasn't, that she couldn't get a decent cup of tea in prison, let alone anything else. She also told Margot that she and their father had built the Firm for her and her brother, so it was hers all along and she didn't need to take it. When Margot told Sybil about a hotel of theirs in Bilbao that had been burned down, Sybil was scared, as that had been their insurance policy. Margot's father only told her because he knew he was going to die, but he stashed money in the building, in the floors and walls. ("The New Deal") Escape After learning about Tessa, Margot went to Sybil in prison to talk to her about the situation. Sybil figured out the baby had found her and also told Margot that she'd sold the baby to a couple in Sheffield, matching Tessa's story. She informed Margot that she was being extradited to be tried in England for her crimes. While she was being transferred, Felix McCall killed the two U.S. Marshals escorting her and then went to kill Sybil, but Sybil shut herself in the van and then Danny tackled Felix and bound his wrists. Margot then drove the prison van away. Once she was out, Margot gave Sybil a gun and money and chartered her a jet to take her somewhere without an extradition treaty. However, right as Sybil was about to leave, Margot asked her to stay to help. ("The Bad Girl") Attempted Coup Unable to keep herself from meddling in the firm, when Alfie told Margot there were pirates stealing their shipments in the Gulf, Sybil suggested that Margot go handle it personally, but Margot decided to send Fernando, an enforcer, instead. Soon after, Sybil showed Margot a picture of Fernando's head. He'd been beheaded by the pirates. Margot decided to go tend to the problem personally after all. Once she was gone, Sybil sat down with Tessa and asked if there was anything she wanted to know. Tessa asked if there were really pirates in the gulf. She knew Sybil had faked that to get Margot out of the way. Sybil revealed her plan to take back control of the Firm. Just then, Margot came in and Sybil realized that Margot and Tessa had worked together to discover Sybil's plan. Margot then told Sybil to leave, that she was no longer welcome there. ("The Hard Drive") Relationships Romantic She was married until her husband died. Familial After her husband died, she appointed Rhys the head of the Kensington Firm despite her husband wanting Margot to take over. ("The Happy Couple") While they stole from Virginia Foster, Sybil told Margot that once it was done, she'd put Margot in charge. However, before the con could be finished, Sybil was arrested and Margot betrayed her mother by leaving with the rest of the money. ("The Wedding") Career Sybil was the de facto head of the Kensington Firm. Rhys was the official head of the firm, but actually listened to everything his mother told him to do. When she was arrested by the FBI, Margot took over the job. Notes and Trivia *She was said to prefer leaving the dirty work, like killing people, to others. ("The Happy Couple") Gallery Appearances 1x09SybilGriffiths.png|The Happy Couple 1x10SybilGriffiths.png|The Wedding 2x01SybilGriffiths.png|The New Deal 2x05SybilGriffiths.png|The Bad Girl 2x06SybilGriffiths.png|The Hard Drive Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Con Artists